Coming Home To My Heart
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: A Oneshot of what should've happened in the final scene of "Makeover". Heavy finchel and slight Brody Bashing.


**A/N: Was anybody else as heartbroken as I was by the end of makeover? Well I'm rewriting it so it works out in finchel's favor. Also it will make me less mad at Rachel. Don't get me wrong she's still my favorite but she cheated on Finn. So if our finchel is completely broken just pretend this happened instead. (if this is any good that is.) Review!**

"Well this is lovely." Rachel said somewhat awkwardly. As she looked at the box of pizza that was laying in front of them.

"Yeah it is but do you know what would make it better?" Brody said leaning in seductively as if he were to kiss her.

"I-I can't do this. I'm sorry but I'm still in love with my boyfriend and I won't cheat on him." Rachel said as thoughts of the tall awkward man consumed her mind.

"I understand." Brody said a little sadly with a pout.

After many awkwardly silent moments there was a knock on the door much to Rachel's delight.

She didn't really care who it was as long as she had an excuse to leave that awkward situation.

She honestly didn't know what possessed her to ask Brody to come here. Maybe it was just a moment of weakness or she was just feeling lonely but she was pretty sure he didn't get the " just friends" message.

When she opened the door her eyes just popped open and instant panic came onto her face.

Her heart must have dropped into her stomach when she saw the look of hurt and sadness come onto Finn's face when he saw Brody.

**Finns POV:**

I can't bring myself to do it. Once I knock on this door I have to face it all. The questions, the hurt, the inevitable yelling, but most of all that douche-bag Brody.

Yeah I know all about him Kurt told me to watch my back and I just had to know more. Well it's now or never.

As my hand hits the rough wood I hear the soothing sound of Rachel's voice and footsteps approaching the door.

As she opens it she's as beautiful as ever, maybe more mature and grown up but still stunning. Those definitely aren't her clothes though.

After a moment of just staring at this beautiful girl a muscular guy with chestnut colored hair stands up and I know I have got to take care of him.

**End of Finns POV:**

"F-Finn? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked with a hint of anger and panic evident in her voice.

"We will talk about all of this in a second but first I have to take care of your little boy toy here." Finn said stalking over to Brody determinedly.

"Hi I'm Brody Weston." Brody said as he extended his arm out in a very fake manner.

"Cut the crap. We both know you're pissed off because you were hoping to get into her pants. But there are two flaws in that plan, first Rachel doesn't do that after she has only known you for a mere three months she only does that when she is head over heels in love with you. Second that will not happen on my watch. Now do yourself a favor and show yourself the way out:" Finn was very proud of himself because somehow he got this guy to leave with no witty remark at Finn's expense.

"I-I-." Rachel stuttered at a loss for words at what she just witnessed.

"Look I know that was a little harsh but if I hadn't gotten him out soon I might have done something I'd regret."

"I'm not complaining about that. I was actually about to throw him out anyways. What I was going to say was that was really hot and amazing. But I don't get it how did you have that huge speech all planned out?"

"I uh talked to Kurt. I asked him about you and all he told me was to watch my back so I just kinda had to force it out of him."

"Ok well I think we should talk about this now." Rachel said as she gestured to the couch.

Finn silently nodded as he walked toward the couch.

"So where should we start?" Rachel asked awkwardly almost as if they had only talked once before and had just about no history.

"How about your clothes? I mean they look good like really good, but they just aren't you." Finn said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well I actually just changed this a few days ago. Some girls were harassing me and it was going to help Kurt so I figured it was time for a change."

"Be honest Rachel you didn't really do it to help Kurt you did it to fit in." Finn said with a knowing

"And what's so wrong with that Finn? What is so wrong about wanting to fit in for once in my life?"

"I just don't want you to change because you feel like you have to. You were never that way in high school."

"That's because I had you to make me feel pretty."

"Well I'm here now so we can cross that bridge later."

"Ok well I guess it's my turn. Why aren't you in the army?"

"I just couldn't do it. I was going to really I was but then I thought about it and I don't want to end up like my dad."

"I understand but why didn't you tell me or at least call me?"

"Because I wanted you to have these experiences on your own which leads me to my next question is something going on between you and that Brody dude?"

"No, he wants there to be but I couldn't- no I wouldn't do it. I'm still a little too in love with who I hope is still my fiancé. Now Finn one last question, do you love me?"

"Easy of course I love you, you're the reason I wake up in the mornings, I love you so much that even if you were with that Brody guy I would still fight for you."

"Can we just continue where we left off? That is if you're staying?"

"Well I said I was going home and home is you. As for the first question I would love that."

So they did they continued exactly where they left off and never looked back.

**A/N: So that is what I wish had happened. I personally blame that damn Brody! Stupid Brochel! At this moment I am very upset with our lovely Rachel but it will soon wear off. I apologize if it isn't very good. Also if the whole wardrobe thing seemed out of place I'm sorry but I felt that it had to be addressed because Rachel just isn't Rachel without animal sweaters ad tights. Leave a review and tell me about what you thought about this and the episode. Pretty pretty please review!**


End file.
